Other Games/Series
This is a page for all the other games/comics/series Mogeko had made. Upcoming games here are also included: Banners used are from here: http://funamusea.com/ They were all made by Mogeko. Mogeko Castle Yonaka Kurai, an extremely ordinary high schooler. She takes the usual train home. Though it's all ordinary, today is somewhat special. Today, her beloved brother comes home. But when she wakes, the train has stopped at an unfamiliar station... Mogeko Castle is a "prosciutto adventure game" made by Mogeko (site name Deep-Sea Prisoner) in RPG Maker VX Ace. It's not an RPG - there are no battles, and the story is totally linear. English version can be downloaded here: http://vgperson.com/games/mogekocastle.htm Main Article: Mogeko Castle Wiki Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea A clear blue sea under a beautiful blue sky. '' ''After a long departure, the sea witch Wadanohara travels back home with her familiars. But her ex-familiar, the shark Samekichi, appears to block her way: "You shouldn't be here... Leave this sea, right now."'' Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea is a pseudo-RPG with a heavy story focus, made by Mogeko (site name Deep-Sea Prisoner) in RPG Maker 2000. English Version can be downloaded here: http://vgperson.com/games/wadanohara.htm Main Article: Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Wiki Obsolete Dream It is a world where demons live. Deep in a forest, where crows’ caws echo, lies a large, antiquated mansion. The demon girl Kurotsuno lives there, passing the time with her unusual friends. Her favorite things are sweet pastries, chocolate, and… the beautiful full moon in the night sky. Obsolete Dream is an ongoing manga series created by Mogeko. An English Version was also translated by vgperson: http://vgperson.com/other/obsolete/ Poison Bugs The somewhat sadistic insect with a kind, radiant smile, Tsumuri. Many poisonous insects hang around him. This is the story of their happy life. A video series made by Mogeko. Sadly, it cannot be watched since the channel does not exist anymore. Ice Scream Happy friends on Iceberg Island. Another one of Mogeko's works. It has an interactive game that has been translated by vgperson here: http://vgperson.com/other/icescream/watch/ The Gray Garden Garden Gray The is a parody and is not connected to the storyline of The Gray Garden in anyway. It's simply a ten-minute game made by Mogeko on April Fools 2014, featuring the genderbent occupants of BlancBlack Castle. English Version can be downloaded here(just scroll down): http://vgperson.com/games/graygarden.htm Upcoming Games Mogeko Castle Gaiden A castle standing tall in a freezing land, the Mogeko Kremlin.That castle’s lord, General Mogekov Hashasky, has been taken captive by a certain individual. Determined to save their general, his subordinates went to his rescue… *Also known as General Hashasky's Great Adventure. *A violent gag game. Contains violence and other morbid things. *Release date was planned for 2015-2016. *Rated R-15 'Carnival Rhythm' The protagonist of this story is a girl with a somewhat nasty gaze, Ebihara. '' ''As the sun set, she was terribly depressed. Because she’d gotten in a fight with a dear friend…In desperation, she went to an eerie underground tunnel where none would ever normally go. Deep in the tunnel, Ebihara found an emergency exit emanating an odd light.Captivated by the light, she opened it up and found' a'' curious and mysterios world. A curious sky, curious buildings, and curious denizens. And while those denizens welcomed her courteously… *The preview is seen in the bonus room of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. *A slaughtering, dining, cannibalizing gag game. Contains a wide variety of violence and other morbid things. *Carnival Rhythm is actually a pun on '''Cannibalism *Release date was planned for 2015-2016. 'The End of Wonderland' *Another game preview seen in the WATGBS bonus room. Although it hasn't been mentioned in a long time, there is no proof of the game being dropped. Release date is still unknown. Notes *It is mentioned in vgperson's site that Mogeko also wants to create a prequel to The Gray Garden, and then, a sequel to complete the trilogy. Category:Browse